


Bandages

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bandages, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Scar, Wounds, reddie angst, reddie fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie changes Eddie's bandages.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 72





	Bandages

“I just finished the hunt Colonel Bradshaw! I’m comin’ home with the biggest load of meat!” Richie acted as if he were on a radio as he changed Eddie’s bandages.

Eddie looked up at him, annoyed. “Richie, could you please? Can we just change my bandages without any dramatics for once?”

Sighing, Richie did as he was told, carefully cleaning the stitches, and then wrapping a new strip of white bandages around Eddie’s body. Cleaning the wound had to be tended to twice a day. They didn’t like to do it because it reminded them of the awful events. At least Eddie was here.

Reaching his hand out, Eddie tried to sit up to grab the remote control which was sitting on the nearby little table with all the other belongings that he needed. Most of the items were his bottles of medication. Feeling terrible for him, Richie put a hand on Eddie’s back. “Can you reach it?”

“No,” Eddie answered, agitated. Defeated, he fell back into the pillows, breathing hard. 

“Hey, don’t let it get to you, Eds! This isn’t permanent. That’s what the doctors said,” Richie reminded him, sitting next to Eddie. He cuddled with him right under the blankets. About two weeks ago Eddie came home with him. OIn the long run, Eddie should have stayed longer in the Derry hospital but they wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. 

“You don’t understand, Rich,” Eddie mumbled miserably. He covered his eyes with his arm. It hurt to even talk. 

“What? What don’t I understand?” Richie asked, curious by the remark.

Little tears crawled down Eddie’s cheeks. “I’ve spent my whole life in fear that I’ve been sick when I never was! And because I stupidly thought that fucking clown was dead, look what happens to me!” he explained indicating to the ugly scar that covered the upper half of his chest. And stitches covered his back. His face, too. What were people going to think of him?

“Don’t think about it like that, Eddie. Look at the progress you’re making,” Richie tried to make him feel better. He grabbed a tissue so he could dry the tissues from his face.

Eddie nodded, sniffling. “I know.”

“What else is bothering you?” Richie asked him.

Eddie looked into his eyes, deeply, searching the memories of their childhood. “I didn’t want our relationship to start out like this.”

“What did you have in mind?” Richie asked. Interestingly, this hadn’t been on his mind. But he was nervous about how their relationship would work, it if did.

Just barely able to shrug his shoulders, cringing from the pain. Right, like he always said, a shrug of the shoulders was not an answer. “I guess I wanted to take you out to dinner, just the two of us, and then take a walk into the moonlight.”

“I never knew how much of a romantic you were, Eddie Kaspbrak,” Richie grinned at him, smoothing his hand across his cheek. 

“They never felt real with Myra.” The way Eddie said that was the whole description of his loveless marriage. After witnessing the way Myra treated Eddie in the hospital, Richie wanted to give Eddie everything that he was never given.

“Eds, I promise that we can do those things once you are stronger. Just promise me one thing, please?” Richie asked, holding his hand gently.

For a moment, Eddie was lost by Richie’s soft voice. It was so incredibly sexy. Now he wished that he could have been around to listen to Richie's voice change into a rich voice. “What?”

Please, keep fighting. If you don’t believe that you are not making progress, you are! You’re doing so well, Eddie. I’m proud of you.”

All the kindness was still too much for Eddie to handle. His heart overflowed with love. Suddenly, he had the strength to left himself up into a sitting position. Once they were both eye level, they kissed. Eddie loved Richie’s lips. He also loved the way in which Richie held his face so tenderly.

“I love you,” Eddie told him just barely letting go of Richie’s lips continuing to kiss him.

Richie stopped for a moment, staring happily into his brown eyes. “I love you.”


End file.
